Damned
by Lord Ferian
Summary: Have you ever made such a big mistake? You will never be forgiven. Cry, depress, regret, make the sadness own you.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever made such a big mistake? You will never be forgiven. Cry, depress, regret, make the sadness own you.

I am not good in writing such stories, especially in English. In my mind it was very moving, but I just simply can't show it here as I wish to. Please, use your imagination. Try to see it in your own eyes. Feel it. I personally think the idea is very good, I'm just not skilled enough to show it. If you want to adapt the idea, do it! But don't forget to inform me.

Sorry about my English.

Chapter I

Some time passed since Brotherhood of evil was captured. They all were imprisoned, as they were frozen some time ago. Beast Boy was in the forest today, on the small trip. He loved eating berries which were growing around. The weather was nice, Beast Boy smiled. It reminded him, that his birthday is coming soon. He continued walking unaware.

Beast boy was back to the T tower around the midday, sucking rest of the juice from his gloves. But just when he came inside somebody grabbed him and pushed on the wall.

Dude! – He said in surprise. – What the…

Quiet! – Robin shouted loudly into his ear. Everyone were looking at him in horror. – Doom Patrol will be here soon, don't try anything till they arrival, got it!?

Ok, ok… It was funny man, really, you got me…

But Robin didn't let him finish. Cyborg with shaking hand turned the TV on. There was an recording, somewhere in the city. Beast Boy couldn't recognize that place. Just a wall with some graffiti on it. That all he could see cuz no one started the film.

Where were you today. – Robin asked. |it didn't sound pleasant.

In the forest. – He tried to be calm but his heart was tempting. Beast Boy felt as if everyone in the room heard this.

Liar. – Robin pushed him even harder to the wall. No one stopped him, Nobody even said anything.

Dude, what is going on, I… - Cyborg chained him from behind.

I always knew there was something wrong with you.. – The leader said as if he had been looking at trash. – I should have known you will do something like that…

##############################################################

Beast Boy couldn't understand. It was like a Bad dream, like a… nightmare. One day he had a happy life with his friends and family, and now… He is under arrest. Sitting on the cold floor. Mento himself put on him kind of bangle, which kept in check his transformations. Nobody told him anything. When he saw Mento at first, he thought that from now on everything will be ok, but when Beast Boy just looked at his 'fathers' face he knew. He knew it's over.

They will have to apologize a lot, till I forgive them – The boy said to himself, touching the cheek on which his 'father' again, hit him. I wonder if I even forgive him.

Beast Boy still didn't know…

##########################################

The Court Case was the worst thing Beast Boy have ever experienced. He still didn't see the film everyone were talking about. Everything was made with no witnesses. It looked like Mento wanted to do it that way purposefully. He didn't want his super hero reputation to be ruined. Everyone were looking at him like this… With hate. Only Rita with sadness. But she didn't even tried to say something to protect him. And everyone's words were sharp.

I should have know from the very beginning. – Mento said once. – He was a monster and he will always be one. He never was listening to orders, but I truly wanted to give him a chance to be humanized. I regret it.

After the 'Beast' event I was observing him. It was obvious he would kill someone one day. I was so blind. – Robins words hurt him no less than others. But he was forbidden to say anything. He was treated like a monster.

Frie… I… Mean… He.. – Beast Boy have never seen Starfire looking at him like that. – That Beast… I should have known…

It wasn't me! – He screamed finally, didn't even know what it was all about. - Madame Rouge can…

Madame Rouge is in prison. – Mento said Sharply. Finally he spoke to him – Shut up your trap. Monsters do not talk.

#################################################

Week have passed since the case. Beast Boy spent it in cell. Mento came here from time to time, but only to torture him. To show him how much he hates him. More bruises appeared on boy's body. He sniffed softly.

Robin was here once too, with all of his ex teammates. To tell him that he is thrown away from the team. How could that happen. Why?!

Mento came again the next day.

We found perfect place to live for you from now on. Perfect place for the monster like you. His words were like a venom…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Beast Boy regretted. He regretted regretting being in prison. He even missed those times when Mento was coming to him only to show how he hates his ex son.

Beast Boy sat in his little cage. He had nothing more than that small cage, in which he could only sit or lay. It was terrifying. The room was very big, but dark. The light was turned on only when somebody came inside. There were no windows and the doors were shut tight, locked also on code. They could be opened only from the other side or by using special key, which only few people had. His cage also was locked, but by the simple key or code. Everyone in lab had them. Yes. In Lab. That's where he is now. This specific laboratory specializes in monsters. None of his neighbors was normal. On the left side, he had something which looked like Plasmus, but more like made from mud. It didn't say anything, sometimes he heard the groan from him. On right, there was something which probably used to be a human. Woman was like a tree. Growing leaves from its fingers. She couldn't speak either. Like a real plant. Scientists were watering her from time to time. Only then she was moving a little bit.

But the worst was one in front of his cage. That… Thing… Was bleeding all the time, moaning and crying in pain. People were giving it shots very often, but it looks worse and worse. Beast Boy thought that they probably don't even try to make it better… More like… they were checking "What if I give it that" .

Garfield's 'Doctor' was named Hoffmann. It was the tall man about 40 years old or so. He was losing his hair in the middle of his head. Like everybody in here (who wasn't monster) He was wearing a white lab coat and a mask. He refuses to talk to him. Like everyone in here.

################################################

Few days passed. Beast Boy was sitting in his cage again. Naked. The thing opposite died this morning. It was screaming all night, before it expired. Maybe even better. Beast Boy couldn't look at it any longer. They thrown it to the bin and moved away. He heard something about burning corpse. But he didn't want to know. Hoffmann took him today, chained of course. He refused to answer any Beast Boys questions. At first the boy was trying to resist. Now he let the scientist do his job. As if he had a chance or something in escaping.

This evening he started to feel a pain in his stomach. The place of shots also hurt. He was crying all night, wishing the old days to come back. He will forgive them! He will forgive them everything just…

Take me home…

These were the last words he spoke aloud. The next day he had been given a special device into his throat to preclude him from talking… And screaming.

Beast Boy didn't know how much time passed. But he assumed it was already fall, because one of scientists recommended his friend a good syrup for cough, because "it is the time when it's easy to catch a cold". His birthday passed long ago. And he spent that day all alone.

Beast boy got new name today – 5776. Easy to remember. Especially when everyone call you that.

Beast Boy felt no hope, like he used to few days ago. Why? Just some time ago he still hoped. But now… The pain in his stomach was worse and worse and dr. Hoffmann was putting in him more and more weird substances.

Today 5776 messed all his cage with vomit. The punishment hurt badly. He could feel the pain radiate down his body. He started to forge how it was before. Bed, food, family… It seemed so far away now. He started to cry softly.

The cage opposite was full again. That seemed to be a baby. Beast Boy felt pity for it. It had no skin at all. But it died soon too.

Again new neighbor. How much it passed? Few days or so. This time it was a real monster. Furry, with fangs and long nails. It was leering at the boy. Garfield didn't like him. He felt… unsafe.

It felt worse and worse. He could barely eat. If he ate too much, he would throw up everything. Beast Boy felt so weak, but his 'doctor' was giving him more and more weird substances. And his punishments were harder too. He was praying that night. But not to go back home. He was praying to die finally.

If only he could kill himself. But he couldn't do even that. Why Mento made him go here!? Why he have put him there?! What have he done?! It hurts. He preferred that cell much more than cage. Hoffmann came to the room. Another tortures. Endless torture… Death was a blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

I've just found out you cannot see dashes here at the begging. Weird… I'll use quotation marks instead. Sorry about that, I had no idea…

I am also sad… Because all of reviewers comment my language skills instead review the story. I've truly seen people writing much worse than me, so I'm not a phenomenon or something. I am really trying my best to express myself. Is that really so bad?! That I do what I can!? At least I try.

Chapter III

Christmas were coming soon. Snow covered All roads, so it was hard to move by car. Mento sighed drinking another cup of coffee. He couldn't forget, no matter how much he wanted to. The scenes from the video were in his mind. Beast Boy, his own son, who he raised. Who he… Loved. He loved him. That is why Mento couldn't forgive him. He gave him everything he had. His knowledge, love, care, protection… home. Family. And that's how he was paid back. He raised a monster.

"Thinking 'bout it again? Stop it Mento… It passed. We don't have to think 'bout that… Thing anymore." – Robotman sat next to him.

"He killed three children with such brutality!" – Mento stand up hitting his fist on table. – "Importuning them, making them cry in pain! Waiting and laughing till they died, licking their blood…" - He stopped feeling nausea suddenly.

Robotman casted his eyes down.

"I checked Madame Rouge first. I couldn't believe… How he could… "- The hatred was palpable in his voice.- "With cold blood…"

The phone rang suddenly. Larry was the closer one to answer.

"Hello… Yes. What is it? What…?! Can't you sand it? Alright. Yea, Thank you. "

"Who called?" – Mento asked simply.

"They called from the prison."

"No.. I don't want to hear about hi-…"

"It's not really about the boy… About the other prisoner. They weren't calling from lab, Steve, but from prison. It's about the Brotherhood of Evil." – Larry explained. Mento got up suddenly.

"Did they escaped?!" – He asked putting on the coat in hurry.

"One of them… Once. And she got back the same day. They've got the recording. Madame Rouge escaped the prison in first of September. The day we arrested the Boy, and she went back shaping herself as frozen version. Everything is on the video. They found it while checking something else"

Mento frozen. The room was so silent that moment.

############################################################################

"Hey Rob, who was it?" – Cyborg came in haring the end of the conversation. – "Man, you look pale… Robin?"

"Mento phoned… Call he rest"

"what… Have that… Beast escaped?"- He asked fast saying the 'name' of the friends as if he was eating a lemon.

"Worse…" – Robin replied.

################################################################################

Silence. It was worse than anything that have happened in the tower during these days they were all together. Even worse than the day their friend was arrested. Starfire started to weep.

"I've said" – She sobbed – "So much terrible things to friends Beast Boy!"

"And he was innocent all the time… " – Cyborg added "But we checked every possibility! We couldn't know!"

"But we should have trusted him" – Ravens voice was weaker than usual.

Robin was very pale. Almost white. They couldn't see his eyes, covered with tears which he tried to stop. It's too late now. What happened that happened.

"Robin..." – Cyborg started slowly. – "What now?"

"Mento said they are going to take him back. But first they must prove he's innocent. They cannot take him from lab sooner. Mento called them and tried to do something about this, but with no success. But he has a friend here, he promised Beast Boy will be ok until he come o get him… If… it can be called 'ok'. We don't know what they did to him. Remember what we said then? 'Do what do you want with him'. We can only hope he's not…"

Starfire took a deep breath to not to cry again. Cyborg felt as if his heart had stopped. Only Raven did nothing. But they all knew she feels the same. As if they were monsters themselves.

"I am not better than Slade now… I told him that the difference between us are friends. And I betrayed one of them. "

Silence. That awful silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

- „The Boy is dead. Leave now, you are disturbing my job". – Hoffmanns voice was sharp. Even showing documents from the court didn't change his mind. He went very far in experiments on the boy. Obviously, he won't let anyone take him now.

- "He is not." – Mento snapped –" Doctor Robson told me that he is in bad condition, but alive"

- "He died today"

- "Don't dare you lie to me! Where is the boy!" – The leader barged him – "Where is the boy" –It sounded more like order than question.

Somebody disturbed them.

"I don't want such scenes in this lab, Hoffmann! Show them the green one! I've got the message from court, you know you have to give it back, if you don't want to lose this job."

Men looked on each other like a cat and dog.

"The number is 5776. I'll say doctor Robson to show them to you. I'll better not let him to do it. Hoffmann, let's go. I have something for you to do.

The man leered at Doom Patrol while leaving. Mento's got impatient. He wanted to see him now. In ASAP. To tell him how much he regret, to hug him, make sure he is ok, even if he knew boy isn't. seconds were like minutes, minutes like hours when they finally got escorted to main lab. What they seen was worse than Mentos imagination. The boy was lying in cage, dirty from vomits. All naked. Extremely skinny, as if he was starved.

Rita hid her face in hands. She was shaking. Mento came as soon as he could to get the boy.

"Beast Boy… Can you hear me…? It's me. Mento. Dad. We are going home." – But there was no response.

"Hoffmann dosed him with a lot of drugs tranquilizers. You won't wake him up now.' – Robson said softly. – "I am also afraid you shouldn't take him home. He is very sick. I don't know much, but I studied what I could from Hoffmanns notes. It seems he used him as guinea pig for new slimming products. He couldn't eat more than minimal dose to live. He threw up everything more than this."

"How… How somebody could do something like that to him?"- Cliff asked trying to hold (keep?) his nerves.

"Don't forget who let him. You were the ones who brought him here. You knew, what they were going to do with him."

Mento held his son in his arms. Not even caring he was all dirty. The boy was so cold, but his moving chest showed, that he was alive.

#################################################################################

Beast Boy was asleep all day long. Nothing could wake him up, but Robson said it's ok. There were other things to worry about.

"His liver looks like he was 10 years alcoholic, and he spent here only half of the year"- Doctor said.

They were in his private clinic. Robson used to be a normal primary care doctor, before he was offered the job in monster lab. It was a small white room with one bed and some medic stuff. Enough for one patient, even if after hard time. Robson was able to get medicines he needed from the lab, so there was no better place for boy to recover.

Titans came too a little bit later. Cyborgs hand was shaking while touching a small skinny body. As if he were afraid he would break it. Every boys bone was tactual. Robin wasn't brave enough to touch him.

"He will recover, right?" – He asked quietly.

"Dunno" – Robson shrugged. All of those lab guys were so insensitive? – "Time will show. I will do what I can, but you must be aware he may not be like he used to ever again. I can heal his body, but there are wounds even I cannot heal. I can't even promise I will be able to heal his whole organism."

"Do what you can." – Mento said softly, petting boys hair. They bathed him, bandaged his wounds. He had a lot of bruises, but some scars too. Also few parts were bleeding. What was happening to him during the time spent in lab?

Everyone were waiting when Beast Boy will wake up. On the other hand all of them were afraid of his reaction. Will he be pleased, scared. He will probably hate them or be afraid of them. But at the same time they wanted to comfort him finally. Tell him everything will be all and ok from now on.

It was getting late. Mento asked the Titans to go back to the tower. Of course he had to promise he will call them immediately when the boy will open his eyes. Starfire replaced his friends hand back on the covers. Raven had to help her go out. She didn't want to.

Beast Boy was breathing deeply. Was it really over of the nightmare?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you All for the reviews. I felt a little pressure, when you say you cannot wait what will you see in this chapter. I hope it will meet your expectations.

Chapter V

"_Hi kid" – Said Mento opening the cell. – We're taking you home. _

_Beast Boy raised his eyes. Finally! _

"_What took you so long?! You own me at least 3 pizzas with double cheese! Veggie pizza of course."_

"_Right kiddo" – He heard Robotmans voice behind. – "You will get what you wish for that."_

"_Sorry sweetie, but if we didn't treat the guards that you were a villain, we would never caught the real one" – Rita hugged him tight. – "But you are going home at last!"_

It was strange. The ground was so soft. He also felt so warm here. As if he was covered or something. Was he already dead? Or is it another dream? He was ok with that. Being in dreamland was his only consolation, a cold comfort. He could, just for a while, forget. Of course when he didn't have nightmares.

"You're awake" - Mento said smiling softly.

Yeah. It must be another dream. But why he's feeling a pain? He never felt it before in his dreams.

"How do you feel?" – Rita touched his cheek. He felt so safe suddenly, but didn't answer. Just looked at them.

Mento, even preparing his speech earlier, didn't know what to say. Or maybe what to say first? Apologize? Ask if he needs something? Say he won't do such mistake ever again? Ask him what they did to him, to make his healing easier… Or maybe.. There are so many options!

"oh, awake already?" – Robson came in with a coffee. – "So kid" – He started first – "How do you feel? What hurts?"

But Beast Boy was still looking at him not saying anything. The doctor realized soon what was stopping the boy from talking.

"I removed this from your throat. You can speak". – He said emotionlessly, putting a strange metallic device on the bedside table. It was using spikes every time vocal cords were moving, causing terrible pain.

Green patient tried to say something, but it ended up with a soft cough. Mento gave him some water.

"Well? Can we talk now? You need to tell me a lot if you want me to help you."

"I don't want you to help me." – He answered simply. It was neither happy nor sad voice. It reminded Raven somehow. No emotions at all.

"I see. You want to complicate. I used to work with worse patients. I will help you if you want it or not."

"Sweetheart, the doctor is trying to help you…" – Rita started.

"Who are you?" – He asked immediately, even If he still had problems with speaking.

"Rita… You mother, don't you rememb-…?"

"I don't have a mother. Or father" – He turned his eyes to Mento. – "I don't want you here. Go away"

Mento expected everything. Screaming, shouting, fear, tears, but not this. Beast boy said it as if it was fact, not like he was angry or something. It caused even more pain than all stuff they with Rita imagined.

Beast Boy himself couldn't really say what he felt. On the one hand he should be happy, right? He dreamed about this for such a long time, he promised himself he will forgive them everything. But… Mento said himself he never loved him. He reminded him that many times in prison. They regretted having him. Mento had no reason to lie then, hadn't he? What does he want now? Beast Boy knew. Mento wanted him to suffer even more. First he want boy to trust him. Love him again, then… It will hurt even more.

They tried all day, but with no success. Beast Boy didn't say anything to them. Refused to answer questions, they doubted he even listened. In evening Larry and Cliff came to change Mento and Rita having an eye on the boy. Their happiness that the boy is awake wasn't long. He ignored them too. It wasn't that cheerful, happy kid they knew. That one was empty. It was a good word to use. "Empty". It described Beast Boys state perfectly.

######################################################################

"You must be patient, that's all I can advise you." – Robson said firmly – "It's like we 'brake' creatures in our lab. Consequently, when they finally accept their destiny. They have no choice after all."

"I don't want to do it that way" – Mento said drinking another cup of coffee. Rita looked at him with worry. He's been drinking way too much coffee since the day they taken their son from that horrible place. – "I do not really want to make him love us, I just… "- He looked at Rita –"We want him to have as normal life as it's possible. I just… Want to see his smile, ever hear his jokes once again. We don't have to be included in his life anymore…"

Robson doused the cigarette. He never smoked when there were ill people nearby, but now he just had to. Boy was a real pain, a lot of information he refused to share. But it wasn't his fault and Robson knew that.

"I'm afraid you will Have to be included in his life. Like… who he has except you and those friends of his? If he became lonely, you will never help him recover. Far from it, it will make him even more depressed. Look at him now. He doesn't simply care what will happen to him. About his life. I even couldn't pry some info out of him. Like I said before, be patient and keep trying." – He looked at them and signed – " I know you want to 'punish' yourselves by 'not being important to him' anymore, but you must understand. That is the only option. Treat taking care of him as your punishment. He need it more than 'leaving him alone'".


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry no update sooner, but if I wrote it in New years eve it would be a big possibility to find pink dancing unicorns in my story so… As far as I sobered up and got some sleep, there you go!

Btw. I'm looking for the FF I read long time ago. I probably didn't favorite it, but I have a feeling to read it once again. Raven and BB pairing, after the Beast incident everyone were very cold to Beast Boy, as a consequence he wanted to commit a suicide and Raven was trying to show other Titans that BB is good. Any help?

And one more thing… I don't know why I should write it cuz it's obvious, but… I do not own Teen Titans etc…

Chapter VI

Week passed, but Beast Boy was still refusing to talk. Not only with them, he refused to talk at all. Robson advised that It will be better if titans won't be seeing him for some time. First, the boy must get use to Doom Patrol, or maybe better to say it 'parents'.

"How do you feel today?" - Mento asked as usual. Even if he started to be nervous after those seven days, he did everything he could to make his voice sound calm. – "Look, what we've got for you. You must be very bored spending all your time in bed, so we've asked your friends how kinds of comics should we buy you."

"_Stop creeping"_ – Beast Boy thought. He couldn't understand, why they were doing this. What was their goal. If they wanted information, they would just make him tell by tortures. Like they used to for all those months anyway. What else? Do they really regret? No… They couldn't. All of them said clearly, that they ever loved him. If they didn't, why would they try so hard? They cannot take care so much about person they never wanted. He was just ugly, green monster. Yes. That is what he was. Monster. Nothing else. Creature which shouldn't talk, love, or read comic books.

He reminded himself about that bloody monster he saw. He suddenly got in a cold sweat.

"Rob…" - Mento said fast, looking at the doctor, but the man shook his head.

"His heath is stationary"

Why are they doing this? Why? Why!? The only option is still – they want him to suffer more. They want him to trust them, they want him to believe he is a human being. But he won't let them.

It was very quick. In moment Mento was petting his head he suddenly raised bit his hand impaling his fangs into Steve's hand. Now everything was happening really fast. Mento's short scream, Rita raising on his chair and the clonk.

"Why did you do that." – Mento screamed at Robson – "you scared him! He didn't mean to.."

"If you will allow him on aggression, you will only make it worse." Doctor raised his voice.

"You didn't have to hit him!" – Rita added and wanted to see boys head but the boy growled suddenly. She moved her hand away.

"Can't you see? Our lab isn't for humans, that will happen, if you put one there. No matter how much pity you feel for him if you won't eradicate the aggression now, in future he will get back to our lab as a monster for sure. React fast, don't let him.

Everyone clammed up. Beast Boy wasn't stupid. He understood all they said. He felt little pain on the place he was hit, but it wasn't really that hard.

"Garfield… Son." – Mento said calmly, The boy was avoiding looking at him. Steve's hand was bleeding, Robson was gone already to take some dressing – "Please. I know you can understand me, I am sure, you know what are you doing, you are NOT a monster."

"Honey… I know you have hard time, but… we cannot allow you to act in this way. Please…"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to. They will have enough of him sooner or later, they will give up. He cannot. BeastBoy knew it. If Doom Patrols plan will be a success, he won't take it much longer. This is better… Much better…


End file.
